


Meeting For the First Time

by Cahhwinx



Category: DCU (Comics), Halbarry - Fandom
Genre: Barry Allen (Earth 28), Couch Cuddles, Earth 28 (DCU), First Times, Green Lantern - Freeform, Hal jordan (Earth 28), Halbarry - Freeform, Halbarry Week 2020, M/M, The Flash - Freeform, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cahhwinx/pseuds/Cahhwinx
Summary: Fic for the third day of Halbarry Week 2020. After their first meeting, Barry and Hal find themselves in a situation of running or fighting. This story passes on Earth 28 (Rebirth, which is a continuation of The New 52), since DC never explored this universe.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan
Kudos: 4
Collections: Halbarry, Halbarry Week 2020





	Meeting For the First Time

You see, after his hours at CCPD, Barry always goes to the most famous gay bar in Central City called “The Soul of Central City”, that's where he usually chats and stuff. Barry was sitting in his seat with his drink, until he gets another one:  
\- Billy, who sent me that drink? - Barry asks the bar owner  
\- That gentleman over there  
Barry turns to his left side, and five seats after his, there was this man, he was very personable, tall and had brown hair  
\- Hi, name is Barry Allen  
\- Nice to meet you Barry, my name is Hal Jordan. I am surprised that someone so handsome is drinking alone  
\- Heh, thanks, amazing bar, have you been here before?  
\- No, it’s my first time in Central City actually  
\- Where are you from?  
\- Coast City  
\- Aren't you a little bit far from home?  
\- I work at Ferris Air, I was asked to come here today and test some jets they have.... You know, you're the most interesting man in this bar, i was hoping we could spend a little time together, you know talking and stuff, let’s know about each other  
\- Of course, let’s find somewhere a little bit more private  
Barry and Hal, find an empty booth in a darkened corner of the bar, and Barry sits down beside Hal  
\- So, what do you want to know about me?  
\- Can I say everything?  
\- Well, we’d be here a while - Barry replies  
\- That’s alright with me  
Barry rolls his eyes and bites back a smile  
\- you think you’re pretty smooth don’t you?  
\- Are you saying I'm not?  
\- No, but there’s such a thing for being too smooth. Why don't you tell me, what do you do, when you’re home all by yourself? You know when you're not hitting on guys at bars.  
\- Wow, i don’t think anyone asked me a question like that before.  
\- I figured  
\- Let’s see, what do i do when i’m at home. Honestly, I'm not that interesting. I watch a lot of music videos on YouTube, I play video games, I work out. And, ummm, i like to cook.  
\- Yeah?  
\- Yeah, my dad taught me. You should come over to Coast City sometime, i make a pretty killer roast beef  
\- I'll keep that in mind  
Hal grins sheepishly, and hide his face in his hands  
\- What? Barry asks  
\- Nothing, it is just ... usually i’m not this open with men. And I didn't even have that much to drink. You and your damn questions hahaha.  
Barry pulls Hal’s hands away from his face, and he lean in closer, trying not to laugh  
\- I'm sorry  
\- No you’re not - Hal replies  
\- I'm definitely not  
Barry tillts Hal’s face towards his and kisses him softly, Barry’s lips finding his in the semidarkness. Hal places a hand in Barry’s waist and pulls him closer along the seat, until they’re flush together, leaning into Hal’s chest.  
Finally Barry pulls away, still holding Hal’s hand under the table  
\- Wow, Barry that was…  
\- Mhmmmm  
\- Next time i’m in the city, do you want to go out sometime? Sometime soon?  
\- Like a date? Barry asks  
\- Yeah, like a date  
\- I -  
Just then a bar client pushes past Barry to join the growing crowd at the door.  
\- What’s going on out there? Hal asks  
\- Let’s find out ...  
Barry and Hal push through the crowd to find the cause of commotion…  
\- Oh my god !! - Barry exclaims  
The DMV across the street burns brightly, consumed by hungry flames. Thick blck smoke billows toward the sky.  
As Barry stares open mouthed, Hal disappears  
\- Where’s Hal? - Barry asks to himself  
\- No, not right now Barry, he must be somewhere else safe, right now i have to save those people in that building  
Barry quickly ducks into an alleyway to change, and he emerges wearing his Flash suit  
\- Alright, time to save those people and find whoever started this fire  
His question is answered immediately, when a man strides out of the flames, with a wicked grin and a kind of fire gun in his wrists  
\- Looks like i already got the Flash’s attention  
\- Heatwave, what’re you doing?  
\- Ladies and gentlemen, today will be the big day of the downfall of The Flash, pay close attention, today will be the day your hero dies  
\- You always say that Heatwave, and in the end you always end up in Iron Heights, your plans always fail, where are the rest of The Rogues?  
Barry runs towards him, but he fires his gun at his legs, but there is something very wrong with all this, this fire is different in some way. Barry falls to the ground, hitting his head violently against the asphalt. Then he looks at his leg and sees that a dry magma cube has formed in his legs. Still half unconscious he tries to vibrate but he can't.  
\- What weapon is this Heatwave?  
\- You see, this is not just any weapon, look, I don't owe you any explanations, but I will still explain. Let's say I got in touch with some very special smugglers who managed to bring some advanced technology here to Earth. And thanks to this technology, I was able to manufacture a weapon, which is embedded in my wrist. I can control the temperature that comes out of the fire, I can approach temperatures like those of the sun. And I made a mechanism specially made for you, I can create a magma that cools in seconds, keeping my target stuck and you will never be able to vibrate through these molecules  
\- NO!!!  
\- Now, you all witness the death of your hero, Central City will finally be mine  
Heatwave has the gun pointed directly at The Flash’s head, when suddenly he hears a high-pitched noise and a green glow going towards Heatwave  
\- Not if I can stop you  
The Flash hears a tall man with brown hair and green and black suit, as he fires what appears to be a green train in the direction of Heatwave, which then falls to the floor unconscious  
\- Hi, are you ok?  
\- I am, thanks to you - Barry replied  
\- So you are the famous Green Lantern  
\- And you must be The Flash, nice to meet you  
\- The pleasure is all mine - The Flash replied and shook his hand  
\- Let me help you with that cold magma in your legs  
He cuts the magma off the Flash’s legs with a lightning that comes from the ring  
\- Now stay out of this, let me resolve this situation and -  
\- NOT SO FAST, HEROI  
The Flash hears Heatwave screaming in their direction, shooting towards Lantern ...  
With just one movement, he builds a green wall in seconds, which blocks Heatwave's magma ray  
\- NO, NO !! - Heatwave screams  
\- Oh yes, you know, my ring is already equipped to deal with this type of technology, ring, analyze his gun  
\- ANALYSIS, WEAPON COMPONENTS ARE A MIXTURE OF TECHNOLOGY ITEMS LEVEL 7 AND LEVEL 2. THE LEVEL 7 ARE FROM THE PLANET SANCTUM OF THE GALAXY SECTOR 1856, WHILE LEVEL 2 ARE NATIVE FROM THE PLANET EARTH  
\- How did you get access to level 7 technology?, Earth doesn’t pass level 2, Green Lantern asks  
\- He said some smugglers got him, The Flash answers  
\- What is the name of the Smuggler? The lantern asks Heatwave, ANSWER ME!  
\- And why would I do that? It seems that today is my lucky day, two heroes with one stone. Now, let's see what the melting point of human flesh is  
Heatwave maniacally fires its fire rays towards them, while The Flash evades the rays, GL stands his ground blocking with a green construct  
\- Gahhhh, GL exclaims in pain and strength  
The Flash dash rapidly past GL and duck under the fire beams streaming from the villain’s outstretched hands…  
\- Let's see how you do when you face a real hero!  
\- HEY!! The Flash hears GL shout  
The Flash grabs his wrists and force his hands downward, the fire beams stream harmlessly against the asphalt  
\- Clever, but there's one thing you didn't count on!  
Heatwave Breathes deeply and spews a gout of fire right at The Flash’s face, he’s knocked back and he lands hard on the asphalt  
\- You two are nothing compared against me  
The villain turns back to The Flash, a wicked grin twisting his features  
\- What's your friend's name again Flash?  
\- It's Green Lantern !! Barry hears him respond from behind him, And today will be the day that you will regret having hurt these people.  
\- Then let’s TURN UP THE HEAT  
The two of them rush at Heatwave  
\- Finally a real challenge, Heatwave exclaims  
The fight rages. Heatwave effortlessly dodging their attacks while keeping The Flash and GL at bay  
\- Maybe challenge wasn't the word after all, Heatwave exclaims  
\- I already told you to stay out of this rookie, you're only getting in the way, GL screams  
\- Who are you calling rookie? How many supervillains have you beaten?  
Heatwave conjures a writhing rope of pure fire and lashes out, striking The Flash and GL in one vicious swing  
\- Gkkk  
\- Gahhh  
He whips the rope over his head and then jerks it sharply downward towards The Flash. He dodges sideways, and slam into Green Lantern  
\- Hey, watch it  
The two of them, stumble and fall together in a heap while Heatwave reels in the whip for another attack…  
\- FREEZE THAT’S AN ORDER, NOW  
\- Captain Singh appears with a police and fire brigade task force  
\- Alright boys, let’s see what real heroes are made of, Captain Singh Implies  
A sniper that was positioned on top of a building shoots Heatwave in the chest, knocking him to the ground  
\- NO!!! GKKK, you will all pay for it, each one of you  
Even bleeding, Heatwave is still able to run through the night to his hiding place. as the officers and the task force of policemen get together, Green Lantern walks over to captain Singh and extends a gleaming hand  
\- Thank you for the backup captain, The name’s Green Lantern, maybe you have heard of me  
Captain Singh snaps a handcuff over GL’s wrist  
\- Yes i’ve heard of you alright, you’re ‘under arrest for battery, assault, trespassing and--  
\- What ?? !!  
\- This city doesn't need more vigilantes, like the flash, this city needs good and honest cops. Speak of the devil, that goes for you as well  
Captain Singh points at The Flash  
\- No, i won’t let you punish us for doing what's right, only we have the power to stop these people and -  
\- You didn't stop this one, we did  
\- But you can’t just arrest us for trying to protect people, we’ve talked about this before, come on!  
Captain Singh steps closer, a steely determination in his eye  
\- Try me  
Just as he’s about to slap the cuffs on The Flash, he hears a plaintive cry from the burning apartment. He looks up to see a little girl on a window, smoke and fire billowing around her  
\- Help please, somebody please help me, the girl shouts  
\- Oh no, GL exclaims  
The window collapses, sending a spray of sparks upward at the flames devour it  
\- AHHHH, PLEASE HURRY  
The Flash turns to glare at Captain Singh  
\- You’re not stopping me!  
\- I-- Fine, but after this im booking you, both of you  
\- You know i can not agree to that  
Before Captain Singh can reply, The Flash runs to the burning building, he waves away in the smoke, trying to see in  
\- Where are you? The Flash asks  
\- I'm here!!  
He moves in the direction of her voice, the heat searing his face at smoke fills his lungs…  
\- Hello !!  
\- Im here, please help me!  
He finds the girl hiding under her bed, but she recoils when she sees his face  
\- W ... Why ... Why are wearing that scary mask?  
Just then, Green Lantern appears at The Flash’s shoulder, peering under the bed at the frightened girl  
\- Hey, don’t worry, kid ...  
He removes his mask calmly, to reveal…  
\- See, nothing to be scared of  
\- Hal ?, You ... Are you the Green Lantern?  
\- Whait ... that voice ... Barry ?!  
\- Please, whoever you are, just help me!  
\- We’ll talk about this later, we’ve got a job to do, Barry implies  
Working together, Barry and Hal get the girl to safety, just before the flames consume the apartment. Barry run on the street outside and gently set her on her feet  
\- Thank you, i’m sorry i said your mask was scary  
\- That’s okay, hopefully the bad guys agree with you  
Captain Singh storms over shaking a finger on GL’s face  
\- What the hell was that? You realize that breaking police handcuffs falls under the definition of “resisting arrest don’t you?”  
\- Not my fault they're so flimsy haha. Besides, i had places to be, people to save, you know the drill  
\- Arghh, you people make me--  
Before captain Singh can finish his sentence, he is pushed aside by a swarm of reporters waving microphones…  
\- Well, well, if it isn’t Coast City's great superhero, what are you doing here in Central City?  
\- I was just passing by, honestly, i was coming back from an intergalactic incident when i heard a criminal stole advanced tech, so i came to check it out  
\- Right, how did you manage to save that little girl?  
\- Just another friday for me really, saving the day, is kinda my thing, you know?  
\- Ahem, Barry coughs  
\- And let’s not forget the other hero of the hour, the Flash, looks like GL got a new partner  
Hal winks at him, as the cameraman turns the lens on Barry  
\- Right, why don’t you tell'em the whole story?  
\- It was me who brought the girl to safety, while he stopped the fire for me to pass to get the girl, we’re a team  
\- Yes, In fact you two make a great one  
\- I couldn't agree more, Hal implies  
\- Now, do you guys have a name for it?  
\- A name? Yes we do, it’s actually The Brave and The Bold, remember it  
\- We certainly will Flash, any friend of yours is a friend of Central City, considering recent events, i say we need more heroes now more than ever  
Just then a black SUV pulls to a stop in the middle of the street, and General Noles climbs out, flanked by police officers in riot gear  
\- That’s enough Captain Singh, i don't want any paparazzi here at my crime scene!  
\- On it!  
\- As for you two, you're not going anywhere!  
A this very moment Hal asks Barry a question  
\- Flash do you trust me?  
\- I don’t know yet, but I'm a trusting guy, why?  
\- Then hold on tight, GL exclaims  
Green Lantern grabs him by the hand, and pull him up into the sky with him  
A few moments later...  
\- Whew, that was close enough  
\- You can thank me later, let’s just find somewhere to land that's not here, green lantern exclaims  
Hal touches down on a rooftop a few miles west, and breathe a sigh of relief  
\- We should be safe for now, assuming this general Noles doesn't come after us, I exclaim  
\- You know, during the fight, we should not be fighting like that, we should be working together, like a true team, Hal says  
\- I'm sorry i got angry before  
\- That’s okay, that was a pretty tense situation we ended up in  
\- I don't know if even running i could have gotten out of there Hal, thank you for helping me  
\- You’re welcome hehe  
Green lantern takes a seat on the low wall surrounding the edge of the rooftop and looks up at me, a sly smile in his lips  
\- You were pretty incredible down there,Barry says  
\- So were you, now that we are working together we will see each other way more, and we could use a little team building exercise. So… what about that date? And since we’re both, well… super, something tells me this should not be your typical date  
\- Oh yeah, what do you have in mind?  
\- I certainly would not mind fly with you for starters, here take my hand  
Barry puts his hand on Hal’s, and he pulls him up into the sky again, the lights of the skyscrapers dazzling far below as they soar up into the clouds  
\- This is amazing, Barry says  
\- Where should we go?  
\- Ummm, let’s go somewhere quiet, after the night we had, i’d love to just get away from it all  
\- How about the park?  
\- Sure the park is nice, and it should be pretty empty this time of the night too… Barry replies  
A little while later they touch down in Central City Park, Barry stumbles while he lands  
\- That takes some getting used to. I'm gonna go change behind that tree, no peeking okay?  
Hal grins slyly at Barry as his super suite fades away from his body  
\- You sure about that?  
Hal appears half naked in front of Barry  
\- Actually no, ready to learn my secret identity?  
\- I mean i have pretty good guess. If it turned out that you weren’t Barry, i’d be pretty freaked out  
\- You're ruining the moment Hal  
\- Right, sorry, shutting up now  
Barry quickly spin himself and put his suite back onto the ring, the night air cold on his bare skin  
\- I… I…. Wow  
Hal, steps closer, his eyes fixed on Barry’s  
\- Wow What? Barry exclaims  
\- You know what…  
Soon, they’re just a few inches apart, Hal places a hand on Barry’s face, his touch gentle. Barry leans in, closing the distance between them, Barry presses his lips against Hal’s. They share a long tender kiss, Hal’s arms wrapping around Barry and pulling him even closer.  
\- I know we said we’d do, you know, superhero stuff, on this date, but it is nice to do something simple  
\- This is simple? We’re the two of the some superhumans in existence, and so far we don’t have any superfriends and that other one wants to kill us  
\- You know what i mean, Barry implies  
Barry sits down on the soft grass and he pats the spot beside him. Hal sits down and leans back on his elbows, the moonlight illuminating his bare chest  
\- Hey ... kiss me, Barry says  
\- I can do that  
Hal leans in to kiss Barry, and soon the two of them, sink back into the grass together. Barry inhales sharply as Hal kisses travel down his neck  
\- Too much?  
\- Too much is just right  
\- But no more?  
\- What do you have in mind  
\- Ohh.. hehe  
Hal moves his hand through Barry’s hair as he kisses him, the stars glittering overhead as they get lost in each other


End file.
